Many pathological phenomena that are typical to body cavities are characterized by red color. Such phenomena include, for example, bleeding, edema, erosion, erythema, inflammation, neoplasia, polyps, etc.
There are some known methods for identification of red colored pathologies. Most of the known methods are based on identification of spectral characteristics and/or color contents of an image of the inspected tissue. In some of the known methods, for example, a reference color value or spectrum that represents color characteristics of a healthy tissue is obtained. Then, the color characteristics of the inspected tissue are compared to the reference color value or spectrum in order to identify color abnormalities which may indicate a pathology. However, methods for identification of red colored pathologies which are based only on the simple presence or absence of color may have high rate of false alarms, because many apparent color abnormalities on the image may have non-pathological reasons.